Life
by mcoiex
Summary: Five years after the last war, their life has changed much more than they could even imagine. Actually, they all grow up, but will this be enough? Everyday life can be more difficult than any battle. Main Characters: Setsuna, SeiyaHaruka pairing
1. Chapter 1

Author's note. English is not my native language, so, even if I'm working hard, you will find a lot of mistakes here. I'm really sorry, I'll do the better I can. I have a lot of ideas for this fic but I will go on writing only if my English is intelligible enough to let you understand my story, so, please, let me know wheter I should go on or not, and, of course, if you like the contents of the story. Any comment, both laudations and criticism, will be appreciated. Thank you very much!

Five girls were walking down a noisy street. That was full of pollution and cars and peole walking- actually running as if they were in a terrible hurry- and the girls were really frightened. They were used to big cities, they were from Tokyo, but everything in Japan was clear and regular, while here in Europe things seemed to be and go anywhere but where they would have been supposed to.

-We got lost- said Makoto

-Yes, we did- continued Ami – and we are late. We should have been at the university information point about twenty minutes ago.-

-Why can't we take a taxi?- proposed Usagi, who was known to be terribly lazy.

-We can't. Europe is far too expensive for us. And we must learn how to orientate ourselves in Paris, we are going to move here.-

They were still walking and ignoring where they were going to, when they saw a bench. Ami sat down and opened her map to check out where exactly they were, while the others just stared at her, exhausted.

Suddenly, a familiar voice coming from somewhere behind them said –Oh my God! What the hell are the five of you doing here?-

-Haruka!- they all shouted- It is incredible that we met here!-

-Well, actually it is not. We've been living here for five years, since the last time we met in Japan. But what are you doing here?-

-We are moving! We are going to attend university here!-

-This is a good news. And why?-

-That's a long story. Why don't we have a coffee together?-

-Fine. Come with me.-

Haruka turned left into a tiny street and the girls followed her. Ami, the most sensitive of them, was observing her and thinking. –She looks really different from the "girl" I remember. She seems to be... well, so quiet and satisfied. So happy. Wonder what she did during this five years. Moreover, she is wearing jeans and t-shirt and not a skirt or something similar but she isn't boyish any more. She looks like a woman.-

Ami was still staring at Haruka, full of curiosity, whes she noticed something that left her astonished. There was a wedding ring on her ring finger.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later they were sitting in a confortable, typical French cafè with wooden chairs and tables and books and papers everywhere. Everything there was coffee-fragrant and the evocative atmosphere was almost perfect to talk in the dim light.

-So- Haruka started- tell me why did you choose such a far place to study-

-Well- Rei answered- about two months ago Ami aced her admission test to French Medicine Academy. That's one of the most prestigious academies in the world, so she decided to leave. We were led to great despair because we didn't want to divide our group, so we began considering the idea of studying abroad together. Makoto found out that there was a big Nouvelle Cuisine School she would be glad to attend and Minako had already decided to study as a fashion designer, so Paris would be a perfect chioce for them both. I wanted to became a Theology teacher and a city or another would have been the same for me, so just Usagi had problems to find her way, and she didn't seem to be really working on that, mostly because she didn't want to abandon Mamoru in Tokyo.-

-Rei, you're a liar!-

-I'm not, and I can prove it. Miraculously, when Mamoru discovered thet there were in Paris some good job opportunities for him, Usagi also found out that becoming an obstetrician would be great for her, so she decided to enlist to a small Obsetrics School which is- what a coincidence!- in the same hospital her Mamo-chan will work for. Isn't it unbelievable?-

Haruka te-heed. They were always the same.

-Have you already found a house or a campus to stay at?-

-We are looking for a flat, but it's difficult. Paris is very expensive, and we don't know the city at all, we get lost almost any time we go out.-

-Where are you staying now?-

-In a little hostel near Monmartre.-

The coffees they had ordered arrived and they drinked and kept silent for a while.

-What about you?- Minako asked- What are you doing now? We saw you winnig the Grand Prix twice. Are you racing anymore?-

-I'm not. I am trying to get my Engineering degree, and I hope I will work again for McLaren team as a car engineer as soon as I graduate.-

-What about Michi, Hotaru and Setsuna?-

-Well, Michi attends Music Academy and works for the National String-Orchestra, Hotaru is ten and she still attends primary school and Suna came back to the Time Gate more than four years ago. Michi and Hotaru are fine; we still live together. I don't know about Suna but I suppose she is, too.-

-Why did you give up racing?- directly asked Usagi showing her well-known diplomacy.

Haruka's face suddenly became purple.

-Er... well... –

-You shouldn't tell us if you doesn't want to- Ami said.

-Oh, no, that's something good, I'm just in two minds because I can't imagine how exactly will you react.- said the girl laughing.

-So?- they all asked, intrigued.

-The fact is that I have two children, and I'm pregnant again, so racing would be too dangerous.-

-You are... what?-

-I was sure you wouldn't have believed that.-

-Does it mean you get married? A woman or a man?-

-Of course I married a man!-

This was really, really embarassing.

-Actually, you all know him very well. My husband is Seiya.-

Author's note. First of all, sorry for my mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker and I find it difficult to express my ideas using a foreign language, even if I love English. Then, please, be so kind to review my little work. I really, really need your advice. Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

-Seiya? That Seiya? You must be joking. You hate him!-

-I'm not joking. We got married four years ago, although sometimes I still hate him. - answered Haruka laughing.

-The world's gone crazy-

-Why don't you join us for dinner? Everybody would be glad to meet you and to know you are moving here, and I'd like you to see our children.-

-That's a good idea! - Usagi said, thinking about Michiru's wonderful spaghetti.

Haruka felt really relieved when she heard Usagi accepting her invitation so enthusiastically. She was worried about her reaction to her marriage.

-She doesn't seem hurt- the girl thought –she is too kind-hearted-.

The group was walking down a narrow street.

-We can walk home, we doesn't live far from here.-

-How old are your children? - Rei enquired

-Agnes is two years and Cecilia eight months old-

-It's so strange to think of you as a mother.-

-I know- Haruka smiled –but I can ensure that motherhood is the best thing never happened in my life. I couldn't be happier than I am.-

Ten minutes later, they stopped in front of a small wooden front door. As soon as Haruka opened the door and entered a big, bright living room, a smiling child with curly, shoulder-length blonde hair run towards them and cuddled her mother's knees.

-Hi kitten- she answered kicking her up. –Did you miss me?-

-She doesn't- a male voice commented –she was having a terrific time with her dad.-

Seiya arrived into the room, followed by Hotaru, who was holding a lovely yellow-dressed baby.

-For God's sake! What are you doing here?-

-We went to have dinner! - The girls answered.

The man was astonished.

-Sit down and tell me why you are here. I'm so happy to meet you again!-

He came closer to his wife, told her something in alow voice and kissed her on her lips, and then he sat down besides her friends.

-Maybe there is more you should tell us.. We left you leaving and now we find you father of two daughters!-

Everyone hee-hawed.

-It's better you tell me your stories. Mine is too long for a dinner.-

While they were talking, Haruka left the room and went into her bedroom. Ami could catch a glimpse of her suckling little Cecilia. She was a bit shocked, she wouldn't ever have imagined that she would have seen Haruka suckling somebody, but after a while she started feeling quiet, even touched. That was the perfect picture of the greatest love in the world.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I don't own SM characters.

"_Had I not seen the Sun_

_I could have borne the shade_

_But Light a newer Wilderness_

_My Wilderness has made-"_

Setsuna was observing her Garnet Orb which was giving her images about what was happening in Earth's XXI century. She already knew that the Scouts would have met again and she had fun looking at the Inners' reaction to Haruka and Seiya's marriage. She spent some minutes staring at Agnes and Cecilia, they were absolutely adorable and she was looking forward to seeing them in person.

-Maybe I will manage to meet them before they take their degrees.- she thought sadly. Their friends haven't come to visit her for more than three years.

- They didn't forget me, they are just too busy to come here.- she said trying to persuade herself. –It's not their fault if I have to stay here, and I am sure they will come as soon as they have some spare time.-

However, these were just weak temptatives to coax herself. In the last months she has started feeling more and more depressed and some terrible ideas have come to her mind.

"The Heart asks Pleasure- first- 

_And then- Excuse from Pain-_

_And then- those little Anodynes_

_That deaden suffering-_

_And then- to go to sleep-_

_And then- if it should be_

_The will of its Inquisitor_

_The privilege to die-"_

They really deserved some peace and satisfaction in their lives, she was happy, really enthusiatic when she saw her friends' sunniness, but her dark was in need to be lightened, too. Their wishes weren't immoderate, just a visit once or twice a year.

It was the 28 of October ans she was spending another birthday alone, desperately looking for warrantble excuses for her friends' carelessness, showing her everyday mature mask while her heart was blooding.

A lonely tear crossed her cheek, and, even if she had promised herself she wouldn't ever have cried for loneliness because this was a consequence of her honorable duty, she could do nothing but weep.

Autor's note. The poems were written by Emily Dickinson.

Please, review. I am always waiting for advices. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up and she felt more tired then the previous evening, the bad throbbing headache that afflicted her present again. That was an era of peace, no enemy was on the stage, so the Gate was open 24/7. Once or twice an hour time travellers knocked at the door and she had to get up and check wheter it was all right with them entering the Crystal Moon Kingdom. She couldn't even remember an entire night of sleep, and she wasn't allowed to rest during the day. Moreover, she has almost stopped eating since her birthday. She hardly tried, she knew that eating was necessary to survive, but she couldn't force heself, a simple look at any kind of food made her sick. This was not, however, the worst thing, the wall was. In the previous few months she felt as if an impervious wall had grown up and imprisoned her, and no exit was available to run away.

A kaleidoscope of different feelings was flying in her mind. Her duty was to guard and observe, her role to look after the other scouts. She should have stopped considering her friends, she had to protect them and that was all. In no way she could ask them for help.

Actually, there was something else. Setsuna was absolutely sure that, if she had called her friends, they wouldn't have come.

-They have their occupations to go on with, I don't deserve their attention because I'm not part of their lives anymore. There is nothing else I can do, just staying here and waiting for nothing.-

For the first time in her everlasting life, Setsuna lost herself.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Time Gate

That morning she understood she had a problem. She had been depressed many times in her life, and, although that was absolutely the worst case, even such a serious psychological disease couldn't explain what was happening to her body. In the last few days, she had lost a lot of weight, she was always exhausted and a painful headache afflicted her, firstly at night, then for the whole day.

She often felt as if she just couldn't get up and work or do anything else than laying in her bed because of a total lack of energy.

-I must talk to the Queen.- she thought, and she went to the Royal Palace – Although at the moment I don't care of my health very much, I should always be ready to fight if necessary, and I am not. I'm not sure I will be able to fulfil my duty any longer. Talking to the Queen is the most responsible thing I can do.-

When she entered the Grand Ballroom, she saw Neo-Queen Serenity seated on her throne and she came closer to her.

-Majesty, I am really sorry but I have to disturb you.-

-No matter my dear. What's the problem?-

-I think I can't do what I'm supposed to any more. In the last weeks I felt worse and worse, I suppose I've got some kind of disease, and I think I should look for a doctor.-

The Queen carefully scanned her, staring at her deep eye pits and at the paleness of her face.

-Actually you look really tired. Maybe you didn't still get used to the fact that the Gate is always open, but you will. Moreover, you know there aren't doctors here since we finally defeated any sort of illness. You should go and find one in the past but I can't allow you to go away now. Wait for now, and if you won't feel better soon we will find a solution. Is it ok?-

-Of course it is, My Queen. Thank you very much.-

Sailor Pluto came back to the Gate. She was aware of the fact that fatigue was not the problem, but the only thing she could do was to obey her queen.

Suddenly, a violent vertigo made her sick. She was freezing and doddering. She sat down on the soil. She realized she couldn't stand up. She took her Garnet Orb. Observing her friends maybe would have made her feel a little better.

-I wish you still remembered me.-

On Earth 

Three weeks have passed since their arrivals to Paris and the Inners had finally found a flat, two hundreds metres far from the others' one, so they met quite every day, to study, have dinner or just stay together.

That evening they were all sitting in the Outers' kitchen; Ami was helping Hotaru with her Maths homework, Michiru and Makoto were preparing dinner, Minako was playing with Agnes and Usagi and Rei were fighting as usual. The atmosphere was comfortable and joyful, you could even breath a quiet, sweet and familiar confidence in the air.

Seiya and Haruka entered the room, took their coats off and smiled each other before starting hugging and kissing. The girls stared at them; they don't usually flirt in public, and, although the girls had recently spent a lot of time with the couple, they still were a little bit embarassed in considering them as wife and husband.

-What happened?- Michiru asked with perplexity.

-Today we went to the doctor's.- Haruka answered.

-We saw our future baby for the first time- Seiya continued- in the ecography.-

-So? A boy or another girl?-

-Well- the man said proudly- the bad point is that I am destined to live surrounded by girls, but the wonderful one is that... they are twins!-

-Twins?- everybody shouted- Congratulations! You are so lucky!-

-Come on. Let's go out for dinner, I want to celebrate the news with you. Now that we live so close we are quite family.-

They all blissfully went out.

AN Please review! I'd like to know what you think about my story. A special thank to LeoSky.


	7. Chapter 7

On Earth

-Come on! We're terribly late!-

-Michi-chan, have you seen my tie?-

-Agnes, please, put that knick-knack down. You're going to break it!-

Haruka picked her daughter up, put her on her knees and started combing her hair.

-My love, could you please do up my tie?-

-Sometimes I think I've got three children to look after. Come here!-

-Michiru-mama, I can't button my dress. Can you help me?-

-Of course I can, Hotaru-chan.-

-Seiya, please, pick Cecilia up, she's crying desperately.-

-I think she's hungry.-

-It can't be, she ate an hour ago and she should suck every six hours now.-

-I'm not sure she knows it.-

The door bell sudenly rang.

-The girls are here. Hurry up!-

Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami entered the room wearing gorgeous robes. That day was the King and the Queen's marriage anniversary and a big party had been scheduled for them; everybody had been invited to the event, the whole Moon Kingdom was ready to honour the Royal Couple and so were the Senshi.

On the Future Moon 

The Grand Ballroom was sparkling. Flowers and plants were everywhere, lightened by tiny twinkling lamps, and a soft background of music gave the guests the impression of being in the middle of an enchanted forest.

The girls were having a terrific time; hard times seemed to be finished and everyone's heart was light and quiet. At nine o'clock a gong struck- the dinner was ready and delicious, and everybody was hungry.

The senshi were sitting at the same table as the Royal Couple. At the end of the meal they were talking about their last battle, when Michiru suddenly realized that Setsuna wasn't there.

-Where is Setsuna, my Queen?-

-She's at the Time Gate. It is currently open 24/7, we are trying to estabilish diplomatic relations with foreign Future Reigns to avoid the outbreak of new wars, so visitors are always welcomed and it's crucial she's present to check people entering the kingdom.-

Michiru felt sad. Poor girl! She would surely have appreciated the opportunity of breaking her loneliness for a while joining the party; moreover, they haven't visited her for ages.

-It must be almost three years- she tought- and we are the only ones going there, no one else usually visited her.-

-My god, we've been terrible friends! Three years! We even forgot her birthdays!- she said.

-What are you talking about?- Haruka answered.

-We haven't visited Setsuna for ages. We've been so selfish.-

-Michi-chan, calm down. We've been busy, I'm sure she understood, she's always observing us.-

-We are the only friends she can count on. Don't you think you would feel abandoned?-

-I think I would, but she is wiser than I am, and she looks so proud of her duties. I think she likes it. She surely knows we didn't forget her, and, definitely, she can't care of her birthdays very much. She's had about two thousands birthdays in her life!-

-I feel terribly guilty. We shouldn't let her stay lonely for so long.-

-We can go now, I think it's a good idea.-

-Let's go.-

They came back in the middle of the crowd to tell their friends they were going away for a while; they really intended to go, but the arrival of the Queen ready to open the dances with the King made them change their plans. The Royal Couple was so fascinating and celestial that they stared at them completely forgetting their intention to reach the Gate.

At the Time Gate 

Setsuna heard music coming from the Royal Palace. She was really happy of not have being invited to the party, she would not have had energy enough to go there; in the first few days her conditon had become worst, but she decided not to talk to the Queen again. She was afraid of angering her with her stupid sorrows; Neo-Queen Serenity didn't look really comprehensive when she talked to her for the first time.

-Michiru and Haruka are at the party, just a few metres far from here; I'm sure they will come and visit me this evening. I can ask them for advice.-

She was sitting beside the Gate, still sick and weak, when she noticed two dark figures coming towards her.

-They are here!- she thought enthusiatically, and her heart started beating so quickly that she felt ashamed of her reaction.

-Loneliness made me self-respectless. I'm excited like a dog hearing its owner coming home.-

Suddenly, she realized the figures weren't the friends she was looking forward to seeing but time travellers probably coming out from the Gate.

-Welcome- she said, hardly swallowing tears –where do you come from?-

-We are visitors from Alpha Centauri. We're here to learn something about the Moon Kingdom, its culture and its habits.-

-Can I check your documents, please?-

-Here you are.-

Everything was right, but, before allowing them entering the country she closed her eyes and put her hands on the men's shoulders to explore their minds, souls and hidden intentions. This sort of investigation cost her a large amount of energy; once she could do it three or four times an hour, but now she felt her legs doddering and another vertigo arriving.

She opened her mouth trying to tell them they were allowed to visit Crystal City but the loss of strenght had been too backbreaking, and she fainted.

The two men were panicking, they didn't know what to do; they saw a camp bed next to the gate and laid her on it, then they fanned her until she came to, half an hour later.

-Miss, are you fine? Did we do something wrong? Do you need something?-

-No, oh no, I'm so sorry. I'm fine, I must have got a bad flu or something like that. Don't worry, you've already been too kind.-

-We can call someone to stay with you miss, can't we? You shouldn't stay alone this night. Just tell us where can we find your husband or a friend of yours.-

-I am fine, I can ensure you I'll be right. You can go, I've already made you lose too much time with me.-

-Are you sure?-

-Of course I am. Thank you very much.-

-What an humiliation. I am supposed to protect the kingdom, not to be aid form strangers coming from the future.- she thought bitterly.

She was freezing and she realized she was feverish too. Laying in her bed, she was praying God to send there her friends because she was sure she couldn't go on like that anymore, but no one came, and she fell asleep crying silently, alone again.

_AN. Please review! Let me know your opinion, this is important for me._


	8. Chapter 8

- I have to call them.-

- I can't-

- I can't even stand up. Looking for help is the only thing I can do. -

- They won't come. They don't care about me at all, so there's no reason for asking them to came here to help me.-

-I must tell someone about how I'm feeling .-

-There's nobody I can count on.-

Setsuna was hesitant. She was in absolute need to get some help because it was since the night of the party, about a week before, that she couldn't get up and leave her bed. She was still feeling weak and sick and feverish and there were huge empty spaces in her memories of the past days, due to the fact that she lost consciousness many times. Fortunately she had a bottle of water next to her bed, so she could drink, but she hasn't eaten for almost a week because she wasn't able neither to walk till the kitchen nore to cook. However, she wasn't hungry at all. Last but not least, she hasn't been working for the past week. She made strong efforts to reach the Gate but they had all been unsuccesful. She could only hope that nobody bad-intentioned would had arrived.

She closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do, just wait.

- I won't call them.-

- Am I insane? Do I think I can survive any longer like this, on my own?-

- Maybe I don't want to survive.-

Scared by this thought she fell into unconsciousness again.

The Queen was quietly having breakfast when she saw something yellow and green runnig towards her.

-Oh my God! Help! Help me!- she shouted, and three members of the Royal Guard immediately arrived and defeated the gatecrasher.

-What was it?-

-Nothing dangerous, Yours Majesty, just a little Cassiopean monster. They aren't allowed to enter the Reign, I don't know how did it reach the palace.-

-I will discover it.- the Queen thought going towards the Time Gate.-Why did Sailor Pluto let him enter? What the hell is she doing?-

After ten minutes walking she reached her destination and she realized the gate was untended. She knocked at the door of Sailor Pluto's house but she got no answer. She was wondering what to do when she noticed the door was open.

As soon as she came into the house she heard someone gasping. She went to the bedroom and she saw te girl laying on it, unconscious. She really looked ill. The Queen shocked her by her shoulders but she got no reaction. She went out of the house and came back to the Palace.

At the same time Michiru was doing laundry. She was fighting against her old washing-machine while she heard a sharp voice coming from her Aqua Mirror, she picked it up and she saw the Queen's beautiful face.

-What happened, my Queen? Is there any problem? What can I do for you?-

-I need you to come here. Sailor Pluto isn't working, she isn't feeling very well and I suppose she may need some help.-

-I'll come my Queen.-

Michiru was a little bit worried, although the Queen said she wasn't feeling very well and nothing more, so it couldn't be somethimg serious. She finished her housework and dressed up, then she took her Time Key and went to her friend's house. When she entered her bedroom, she almost collapsed for fear, then she panicked.

-Oh my God, my God, why didn't you call me before?- she thought while trying to wake her up.

She was cadaveric pale and lost so much weight that it was possible to clearly distinguish her collarbone and ribs. She was wheezing and feverish and her face was covered in blood.

Michiru run until the palace and found the Queen sitting alone.

-My Queem, she looks seriously ill, I can't wake her up, we should take her to hospital on Earth as soon as we can.-

-We can't. I don't know what kind of disease is affecting her, it could be some strange senshi thing, we can't risk our identities to be revealed.-

-But she needs a doctor.-

-You can take her at your home and call Mamoru for help. Definitely he is a doctor.-

Michiru, astonished, leave the Palace and came back. She was worried about the journey, she didn't know wheter she would have been able to bear her friend until home, however, she had no choice. She took her Key and then she hold her tightly. While they were "flying" till home she felt so sad that she started crying.

-Where were us while you were getting ill and suffering so much?-

Finally, they arrived home; they fortunately materialized in Michiru's bedroom. She went downstairs, still crying, and saw Haruka reading on the sofa.

-Come here, Haruka come here, oh my God, my God, I have to call Mamoru, hurry up...-

-Michi-chan, calm down! Shut up! What happened?-

-Go to my bedroom, I'll call Mamoru and I'll be there in a minute.-

_AN. Please, review! I hope you all like it. Thank you for helping me making my writing better._


	9. Chapter 9

Haruka was perplexed.

-What the hell has happened?- she thought while going to Michiru's bedroom. However, she wasn't too worried. Michiru was always crying for anything.

When she entered the room she remained astonished, staring at the girl laying on the bed. It took her a few seconds to realize it was Setsuna; that painful figure was really different from the fascinating one she remembered. She came closer and called her name but she got no answer. Her eyes became full of tears.

After a couple of minutes Michiru arrived and said:

-I've called Mamoru. He will be there as soon as he can.-

-What has happened to her?- Haruka asked with a low voice.

Michiru told her everything, and Haruka started weeping too, her heart beating faster and faster. It wasn't possible that someone they consider (and thought they were considered by) a friend could fell so seriously ill without them even imagining it.

-Things can't be so terrible, she would have called us if she had been really in difficult.-

-Are you sure?-

-Of course I am. Maybe she's got just a bad flu and she is too weak to talk.-

-Don't be silly! Do you think that a flu can make someone look like a ghost?- Michiru answered angrily.

Haruka shoot up. She was right. She stared at Setsuna's bloody face, at her dark eye-tips, at her closed eyes: she really looked like a deadbody although she was breathing, even if hardly. It was so surreal.

-It's just a nightmare, it must be.- Haruka thought. She usually was a woman of fact, a pragmatic person, but this time she was resourceless, she didn't know what to do for the first time in her life.

She observed Michiru washing blood away from her friend's face. No reaction at all. Time seemed to have stopped.

Suddenly, the bell rang. When they opened they saw Mamoru waiting. He noticed them crying and followed them upstairs without a word. When he entered the room his expression changed. He came closer and put two fingers on her neck to check her heartbeats.

-Was she unconscious when you found her?-

-Yes, she was.-

-From when?-

-I don't know.-

-Do you know what kind of symptoms did she showed? When did she start feeling bad?-

-I don't. I haven't seen her for more than three years.-

Mamoru looked her into her eyes.

-Neither have I.-

-I think that nobody has.-

He took some instruments off his bag and put a smart machine into her left ear, then put it out after a loud ring.

-Help me taking her shirt off. I want to visit her.-

They did it and they became able to see what the shirt was hiding. Michiru almost stopped breathing and she had to sit down. Her arms and chest were covered with bruises and sores. They checked her legs and saw they were martyrized the same way.

Michiru was so shocked that she felt sick. She run out of the room and saw Haruka sitting on the floor in front of the door. She sat beside her, waiting. After a while, Mamoru came out.

-So?-

-I don't know exactly, but it's serious. I want to hospitalize her.-

-The Queen doesn't want to.-

-Why?- asked Mamoru astonished.

-I don't know, but maybe she knows something we don't. We must trust her.-

-Well, I'll try to do the tests without bringing her to hospital.-

-What did you find out?-

-First of all, she's seriously underfed and dehydrated. It's crucial to rehydrated her as soon as possible. Secondly, she's deadly weak. It seems that strenghts completely left her, I haven't ever seen something like that. Her heart beats too slowly, too, and I don't know why. It is difficult without talking to the patient or to someone close to him that knows his conditions. However, what really worries me it's the temperature. It's 40.9.-

He breathed deeply.

-She could be unconscious because of fever, but there's another possibility. If the temperature hadn't raisen down for more than a week, it could have damaged her brain permanently.-

-Are you saying that she could remain vegetative for her whole life?-

-I can't exclude it.-

Michiru wasn't able to say nothing. She was wordless.

-I'm going to the chemist's and to my surgery to take some drugs. Now I want you to bath her and medicate her cuts, most of all are angry. Use this to disinfect them and then band her arms and legs.-

-What about those cuts and bruises?-

-I don't know about the bruises, but I'm sure aboute the cuts. These are typical self-mutilations. She made them by herself.-


	10. Chapter 10

Later, Michiru was seated close to the bed in which her friend lied. They had washed all her cuts using cold water but they had got no reaction, she was silent and unconscious, her eyes still closed.

-I'm so sorry, so sorry. All my words can not express the pain I'm suffering for having done this to you.- she whispered. -I know we haven't been good friends, we left you alone, but you should have called us earlier. We thought you were aware you can count on us.-

A bitter thought came to her mind as a freezing shower. Why should she have known it? They showed them they weren't with her, and that was all.

-Please- she said -Oh, please, wake up. If you do, there won't be anything you have to worry about. We will take care of you, I promise, but please, wake up. We still need you, I need you, Hotaru and Haruka and everyone does.-

She held her hand close, hoping that her guilty would have been enough to awaken her.

She wasn't right.

After a while Mamoru came back from his surgery carrying an entire box of scaring medical instruments. He took a bottle full of a white liquid and connected it to a tiny cannula, than put a needle in her arm.

-This is to try to make the temperature rise down. It is still far too high. I hope that two of this will achieve some kind of effect. After that I'll try to rehydratate her.-

-How can we discover if there are brain damages or not?-

-We can just wait.-

They stood in silence, both terrified. This couldn't be the truth.

The night seemed almost eternal. They spent all of it hearing her weak breathing, their anxiety becoming heavier and heavier every minute.

Suddenly, she started coughing violently. Red stripes of blood coloured her neck.

-Help me- Mamoru said -we have to put her in a sitting position.-

The attack continued, and for a while she seemed to have stopped breathing. Michiru started crying and Mamoru took an oxygen bottle and tried to make her breathe through a mask; after a while she calmed down and rested.

Mamoru was trying to encourage Michiru when his mobile rang.

-Bad news- he said -I've got her tests' results. They are.. Well, crack-brained is the only word I can think of. I can't find a disease that causes such a mixture of different problems all together. I need other tests but I can't do it here. We absolutely must take her to hospital.-

-The Queen doesn't want to.-

-Let's call the Queen. We can use your Aqua Mirror.-

They both came closer to the mirror and soon the beautiful face of their beloved Queen appeared.

-My Queen- Mamoru said -I can't help Sailor Pluto here. I can't diagnose without other tests, we have to hospitalize her.-

-No. We can't. She could have fallen ill during her duties, having taken some strange disease from future or past or from other galaxies, we can't risk our identities to be discovered.-

-My Queen, her conditions are serious. She could be in danger.-

-Don't be silly, Mamoru. Don't you remember she is immortal? Do what you can for her, and first or later she will recover.-

-But, my Queen…-

-Stop it. It's enough.- she said, and disappeared.

Michiru was wordless, and so Mamoru was.

-Why did she behave like this?-

-I don't know, but she is our Queen, we should trust her. Don't worry, Michi-chan. She loves all of us. I have to go to work now. Call me if there's anything new, I'll be here in a moment. Check her temperature every thirty minutes and substitute the phleboclysis when it's empty as I showed you, ok?-

-Fine.-

-Can you please ask Haruka to come here as soon as you go downstairs?-

-Of course.-

-Please, Mamo-chan, don't tell the others what's happening for the moment.-

-Ok.-

He kissed her on her forehead and went out. Immediately Haruka entered the room.

-How's she?-

-Can't you see it using your own eyes Ruka? Where were you?-

-Sorry Michiru. I was… I was terrified. I can't see her like this. I'm not as strong as you are.-

-Well, you must quiet because I need your help.-

-I want to help.-

Michiru was still weeping, she had been crying for the whole day.

-What will we do if she doesn't recover? What if her brain had been damaged permanently?-

-I don't know, but we will find the way.-

-We can't take care of her if her conditions remain like this. We simply can't. We aren't qualified to do that and… I can't stand seeing her like that, too.-

Destiny is often scoffing, but this time its behaviour was cruel. Setsuna came to, but the girls didn't realize it because she still wasn't able neither to open her eyes nor to talk. She didn't hear the whole speech but she was, however, able to hear Michiru's last words: _We can't take care of her if her conditions remain like this. We simply can't. We aren't qualified to do that and… I can't stand seeing her like that, too. _

She realized what had happened. She was at her friends' house and they were worried because they haven't time to take care of her or, simply, they didn't want to.

-My God, oh my God, I don't want to stay here, I don't want to be a burden for them. If I stay they'll hate me.-

She panicked. She tried to get up but she can't move. Her heart started beating faster and faster. She shouted but no sound came out of her mouth. A unique thought started haunting her: _they will hate me. They will hate me._

Her heart was weak, and her organism was too, and this trouble was too heavy to bear. Her blood pressure rose up, far too up, and a little coronary capillary vessel exploded. Suddenly, her heart stopped beating.

AN. As usual, sorry for my bad English. I'm studying a lot to improve but college work requires too much time and time for English isn't enough to do a good job. Secondly, please, review, review, review! I'm in terrible need of your advices.

Thank you all.


End file.
